Always And Forever Stiles Mikaelson Book1
by MischiefAag
Summary: Book One in the Stiles Mikaelson Series. Stiles Stilinski...no. Mikaelson. Stiles Mikaelson. Stiles had had enough of his brother Niklaus daggering his siblings, when finally he got daggered and woke up after a century for falling in love, he ran away far from his family. Now he is in a town called Beacon Hills, hiding from his family. Will they find him? Or Will he go back?
1. Chapter 1: The Mikaelson Family

_**Chapter One**_

 _ **The Mikealson Family**_

The Mikaelson Family is a powerful family whose line dates back at least to the then Kingdom of Norway in the late 10th century with Mikael and Esther, a wealthy landowner and a Viking warrior, and a housewife and a witch, respectively.

When their first born Freya died of a plague, Esther and Mikael were devastated and planned to move away from the place that gave them such great sorrow. Esther and Mikael heard from a Witch called Ayana, Esther's best friend and mentor, that there was a land where everyone was healthy and strong, a land that ended up being the New World, specifically what is now modern-day Mystic Falls.

Mikael and Esther with Freya's surviving brother, Finn, and their recently born son Elijah traveled to this paradise with Ayana, where they settled into a village full of the healthy people they had learned about, who were revealed to be werewolves, and lived peacefully for years.

In the years to follow, Esther bore five more children: Niklaus, Mieczyslaw, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik.

At the beginning of the 11th century, the family was mortal until the loss of Esther and Mikael's youngest child, Henrik to a werewolf attack.

Grief-stricken, Mikael decided to search for a way to protect his family from the werewolves. Though their family friend Ayana refused to help him in fear of upsetting the balance of nature, Mikael soon found another witch who would help him - his wife, Esther. Somehow, they were able to learn of the immortality spell created by Qetsiyah a thousand years previously, and adapted the spell in order to give their children abilities of superhuman strength, speed, agility and healing that would be even stronger than those of the werewolves. Esther drew on mystic symbols in order to fuel her spell; she called upon the Sun for life, and the white oak tree, long known for being one of the earth's eternal objects, for immortality, so that she and Mikael would never again have to suffer the grief of losing a child.

In order to complete the ritual, Mikael had his children drink wine laced with the blood of Tatia, a Petrova doppelgänger and distant descendant of the world's first immortal woman, Amara, before he then thrust his sword through their chests.

They awoke in transition, and on their father's orders, drank Human blood from a village girl in order to complete their transformation into the Original vampires. Unfortunately for them, there were consequences for this transformation, and Nature sought to try to restore the balance they upset by giving them a weakness for every new strength they had gained.

The sun that gave them life burned them, their thirst for human blood was insatiable, and their neighbors could close their homes to them by not inviting them inside. Vervain flowers, which grew at the base of the white oak tree, burned them and protected against compulsion. Finally, the White Oak Tree, which gave them immortality, was also the one substance on earth that could actually destroy them for good.

In the end, they burned the tree down to ensure their own survival, though the ashes were later saved to later be used against them.

When Klaus made his first kill after being turned into a vampire, it triggered his werewolf gene, which ultimately revealed the truth of his true parentage to his family- Klaus was not Mikael's son but was instead the son of the chief of their village's werewolf clan, with whom Esther had an affair.

Once Mikael learned of Esther's infidelity and realized that her lover's pack were the werewolves who had killed Henrik, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, igniting a war between Vampires and Werewolves, that still exists to this day.

Soon after the Mikaelsons were turned into vampires and learned of Klaus' werewolf heritage, Esther was obligated to curse Klaus in order to make his werewolf nature dormant so that he would not upset nature further by possessing so much power. However, Klaus felt betrayed by this punishment, and in retaliation, Klaus murdered his mother and framed Mikael for the act.

The Original Vampires are known as the most powerful supernatural beings in the world, but the Mikaelson family is also known for having members who are witches and Hybrids as well.

Original Vampires can only be neutralized by taking a special silver dagger enchanted by the Witch of the Brotherhood of the Five that is dipped in the ash remains of the original white oak tree and driving it through their hearts. However, Klaus is a hybrid, and since silver daggers do not affect him (because werewolves heal when wounded by silver), the only way to kill Klaus is with a stake carved from the white oak tree. Mikael had carved one before the tree was burned down, which caused Klaus to fear him during the centuries that he was active.

After Esther's death at Klaus' hands in the 11th century, Elijah, Mieczyslaw and Rebekah swore to stick with Niklaus, "Always and Forever."

However, over the centuries, Klaus started using the silver daggers he stole from the Five to neutralize his siblings whenever they interfered with his life or plans.

Finn was the first to be daggered in the 1100s, and was left neutralized for nine hundred years, while Kol was daggered on multiple occasions and for various lengths of time. Rebekah also had a similar fate to Kol and was also daggered on various occasions. Mieczyslaw or Stiles as he liked to be called, was daggered, for falling in love and marrying a Witch named Augustine Maybell.

When his siblings were daggered, Klaus dragged them around in coffins, which he never kept far from wherever he was living. However, for many centuries, Elijah was the only sibling to escape his wrath, and Klaus led Elijah to believe that he had dropped their incapacitated siblings deep in the ocean where they could never be found. For this betrayal, Elijah swore revenge on his brother.

Over the years, legend began to surround the Original Vampires as their story became lost to history: all vampires knew that they were descended from the first generation of vampires, but they knew next to nothing about them. Only one was actually known at all: Klaus. He was believed, mistakenly, to be the oldest vampire in the world to the few vampires who knew of him, and while many vampires knew of Elijah, he was mistakenly assumed to be a "foot-soldier" or minion of Klaus' and wasn't revealed to be an Original Vampire to most, nor was he known to be Klaus' half-brother.

Mikael was also not anonymous in history, but no one knew he was an Original vampire, either, nor did they know his true goal was to slay his step-son Klaus-he was instead infamously known as Mikael the Destroyer, the ancient vampire who hunted vampires.

Stiles, who was daggered in the 18th century was released from his fate by Marcellus Gerard, Klaus' adoptive son, who was very close to Stiles while growing up, a fifty years later. By then, Stiles had given up hope on Klaus ever becoming the brother he was, before he was turned and so, he ran away after Klaus killed his wife, in a supposed fire, that took half the town they'd lived in, back then.

Stiles, after running away left for a small town named Beacon Hills.

* * *

I got most of the chapter from, TVD wikia and I just added the Stiles part to it.

Hope you guys like it.

Thank you.

Until next time.

~aag


	2. Chapter 2: Stiles Mikaelson

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _Stiles Mikealson_**

Stiles Mikaelson is a Vampire-Witch Hybrid, younger brother to Finn, Elijah and Niklaus and older to Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He was always everyone's favorite. Mikael and Esther adored him, his older brothers, even cold Finn loved him for his joyous and kind personality and Kol and Rebekah, looked up to him and loved him for always being there for them. Kol, though, developed jealousy towards him when Stiles could do magic even after being turned to a Vampire.

When Klaus' true parentage came to light, Stiles stood by him, even though he was angry at Klaus for killing their mother, which he'd witnessed and hadn't told any of his other siblings about.

The brothers, with their little sister ran, hiding from Mikael, who was trying to kill them. While running they traveled, large parts of the world. With Stiles being the scholar he was, everywhere they went, he picked up something new to learn about. Like doing so, Stiles gained a vast amount of knowledge that he was proud of. He had studied many different subjects that he found interesting, under the tutelage of many important persons kids study in history class.

Eventually, 300 years ago, they came to a place in Louisiana, called New Orleans, where they built their home, their empire, with two of their siblings in coffins. Stiles never liked it, but this time understood Klaus' reason behind putting Finn and Kol in coffins.

Stiles, being young and kind and so very different from all of his siblings, found love and happiness. Stiles was the kind of person who loved people, he loved talking to them, getting to know them and interacting with them. He wanted to be more human than a vampire, so he chose to be more human.

A few years, after they'd settled down in New Orleans, Stiles fell in love with a witch named Augustine Maybell. Augustine was a beautiful witch from the French Quarter, with lush red locks, emerald green eyes and full plump lips.

Stiles and Augustine married a year later, but they had to keep it a secret, because they knew the danger of Klaus ever finding out. And Klaus did find out that Stiles had married a witch.

Angered and fearing for his brother's life and that the witch had stolen his favorite brother from him; Klaus compelled some poor soul to set fire, to the home Stiles and Augustine had built together.

In his grief and anger, Stiles went on a killing rampage that is still spoken of today, in New Orleans, as The Massacre, that killed whole towns of people. Not only had Stiles lost his beloved wife, but also his new born daughter.

Klaus, then daggered Stiles for over a century, before he was un-daggered by Marcel, who by then had become a Vampire. Stiles had thanked Marcel and promised to never look back.

Stiles had then run away from his home, and settled down in a small town called Beacon Hills. But even as he kept away, Stiles kept writing to a friend, over the years to keep tabs on his family and with his witch powers he knew exactly where every one of his siblings were, always. The place he'd lived in had nick-knacks that helped him, to cast certain types of magic.

When he'd reached Beacon Hills, he brought himself a Mansion in the woods of the town, far from the Hale house. He'd stayed in his Mansion, all alone wallowing in sorrow over the loss of his wife and daughter.

Stiles stayed there for years, alone. Since he didn't believe in deceiving people, Stiles worked a lot of different jobs, until he started working at the hospital in the late 1900s, with all his degrees and a bit of glamour, to hide his age, it wasn't too difficult to obtain a position as the Dean of the Hospital.

He was working at the hospital, when one day, he came upon a couple who'd lost their child at birth, Sheriff Stilinski and his wife Claudia. He reluctantly told them about himself, and asked them if they would pose as his parents, him being under glamour to look like a child. Though the Stilinski's were reluctant at first and feared Stiles for what he was, they eventually agreed and let him into their lives, after listening to his tragedy.

Over the years, Stiles came to love his surrogate parents more than he'd loved his own. When Claudia died, he was devastated that she wouldn't let him save her. She was as close to a mother that he'd longed for. After she died the Sheriff and Stiles, lived missing her, always, though they never talked about her much. They developed a good relationship, with Stiles helping Noah with anything supernatural related and Noah keeping an eye on anything Vampire related.

Stiles made his life, in Beacon Hills, as Stiles Stilinski and over the years he became best friends with Scott McCall, who was turned into a Werewolf in their sophomore year.

When, the entire supernatural world started following Scott, Stiles had thought about leaving town and moving away, but the thought of making a new life again didn't seem as tempting and appealing as being involved in something other than his family's drama.

Stiles, even found love again, in the form of Lydia Martin. Her silky, strawberry-blonde locks and forest green eyes reminded him of Augustine. He had tried to stay away from her in the beginning, but couldn't. Slowly, but surely he fell in love again, but he kept to himself, he didn't approach her. He was devastated when Peter Hale had bitten her. He'd almost snapped and killed the then alpha, but he kept control. From then on, he always kept an eye on her, to keep her safe. He even managed to _date_ Malia Hale, to try to forget his love for Lydia, but it didn't work out and they parted, happily, as friends.

When Scott became a Werewolf, Stiles supported him and helped him get through his transition, even though he knew the bite from a wolf was bad for him. But thankfully, he never got bit.

After the Kanima incident, Scott had walked in on Stiles when he was doing magic. Scott, initially was shocked, but asked Stiles what it was about and Stiles had reluctantly told him about himself. Though they had an awkward and a hard time facing each other after that, Scott came around eventually and they were back to being their old selves.

Scott knew almost everything about Stiles, his family, his parents, his siblings and his life with Augustine. Scott, though didn't understand most of what Stiles had said, supported him all the same. Their friendship was stronger than before. They considered each other brothers in every way but blood.

Stiles missed his family, but he had promised himself, that he'd help Scott and the pack, as long as they'd needed it. That was why he'd stayed in Beacon Hills for so long.

Stiles had practiced a great feat of magic over the years along with studying in other fields, writing his own Grimoire. Filling it with all the magic his mother had thought him, the ones he'd learned from his mother's Grimoire, one's he'd learned over the years, traveling, one's he'd created himself. He had dabbled with a lot of magic over the years, before and after he ran away. He'd helped the pack with his magic, without them knowing. He'd put up protection spells on them, to keep them from more danger. After he'd told Scott about himself, Stiles had asked Scott for permission to continue the protection spells, as Scott was the packs' Alpha.

As of now they were dealing with a deadpool, set on killing them. Stiles didn't know if his name would come up on it, but even if it did he wasn't scared, because he couldn't die without a White Oak stake to his heart. Stiles had tried to use his magic to find _The Benefactor_ , but came up empty handed. So he was dealing and solving it, like how his surrogate father would.

Lydia had already cracked two of the three cipher keys. Now they just had to find the third.

* * *

 _ **Written: 14 March 2k17**_

 _ **Published: 17 March 2k17**_

 _ **~aag**_


	3. Chapter 3: Do We Leave Or Not?

**_Chapter Three_**

 ** _Do We Leave Or Not?_**

* * *

" _If there's even a slight chance at getting something that will make you happy, risk it. Life's too short, and happiness is too rare."_

 _A. R. Lucas_

* * *

Stiles was pacing around in his room, Lydia sitting near his desk with her laptop open, both contemplating about the third cipher key.

"Okay, well, we know one thing. Both of the first two keys, Allison and Aiden, they're both names of the dead. Right?" he said, still pacing and looking at Lydia, who was looking ahead, dazed, with her hands interlinked.

"But we've already tried every other dead person's name we could think of. And if you haven't noticed, there were a lot of tries."

"Yeah, I noticed." sighed Stiles. He looked at Lydia worried and asked, "You okay?"

"The only other Banshee I've ever met. And I think I might just drove her over the edge." said Lydia guilty.

"Lydia, it wasn't your fault. I was there, too. And you're probably not the only..." he stopped suddenly when he thought of something. Something related to Lydia being a Banshee.

"Hold on. Banshees predict death." Lydia nodded a yes. "Right? So what if the third key is someone who isn't dead-"

"-but will be." finished Lydia.

Stiles walked over to Lydia and stood behind her, leaning forward onto the desk and giving Lydia a look. Lydia had closed her eyes and was on ' _Banshee mode'_ as Stiles liked to call, typing the keyword slowly.

 _ **DEREK**_

Stiles and Lydia were both shocked and looked at each other in worry and fear.

Lydia pressed _enter_ and a list of names popped up.

 _ **SATOMI ITO 10**_

 _ **MALIA HALE 4**_

 _ **LIAM DUNBAR 3**_

 _ **MEREDITH WALKER 1**_

 _ **LIZ MOORE 1**_

 _ **PATRICK CLARK 1**_

 _ **BREE LEVERETT 250**_

 _ **KAITYLN SCHAAR 250**_

 _ **ANGELIQUE FAIN 250**_

 _ **LORILEE ROHRER 250**_

 _ **BRITTANI KELLEY 250**_

 _ **STILES MIKAELSON 50**_

Lydia looked through the list and saw Meredith's name and asked Stiles to "Call Parrish."

Stiles was still looking at the list, specifically at his name. His friends didn't know and now they were going to find out, everyone other than Scott.

"Stiles!"

Stiles snapped out of his musings and looked at Lydia who was questioning him with her forest green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah." he said nodding slowly and picking his phone to call Parrish.

While Lydia was talking to Parrish, Stiles was taking a print of the list, looking at his name in it, thinking how he was going to explain _that_ to all his friends. He decides that one way or the other they'd come to know and that it was time to come clean.

* * *

That was a few days ago. Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Kira and Liam, all were driving back home from Mexico after saving Scott from the Berserkers, with Peter stuffed in the trunk, knocked out cold.

"So, Stiles? Care to explain this?" asked Lydia all of a sudden giving him the last of the Deadpool list.

"Mikaelson?" Malia asked quietly, reading over his shoulder.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and sighed.

"That's my real name. Mikaelson. I'm not Sheriff Stilinski's son."

"What?"

"Who are you, then?"

"What are you?"

That was Lydia. "The deadpool was for only the supernaturals in Beacon Hills. So, what are you?"

Stiles sighed again, before saying, "Let's talk about this when we get home."

Scott was sitting quite through all that. Stiles had told him what and who he was after the Jackson-Kanima incident. Scott didn't mind that Stiles was over a thousand years old or that he was a Vampire-Witch, but he was still wary of the Original.

Stiles was worried about what his other friends would think about him. He didn't want to feel rejected, that was the reason he wanted to be more human than a Vampire. He'd always felt different to his siblings, left out, the only one among them who could still do magic, the only one who still had a semblance of humanity in him. He knew his siblings loved him, but he also knew that he was very different from his siblings. His surrogate parents and his _Pack_ had kept him tethered towards his human nature, after he'd lost Augustine. He'd felt human, again, after her death, for the first time in a while, since he'd found Scott. And he didn't want to lose that by losing his friends, who'd turned out to be more family than just friends.

Stiles knew he had to tell them, at least for his sake, they deserved to know. Stiles sighed again, as he decided he was going to tell them.

* * *

 _ **Ten Months Later**_

The Pack, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Liam and Malia, were meeting in Derek's loft, which was empty since he'd gone with Braeden, who knew where. They always had pack meetings there. It had been ten months since anything supernatural had occurred in Beacon Hills.

The Pack was waiting, paranoid, that something would go wrong the moment they slacked, so they were always on alert. Checking the police scanner, Stiles had _temporarily misappropriated_ , a few years ago, from the Sheriff's office. Listening to it whenever one of them was free.

The Pack was meeting that day, just to check with everyone and see if they'd seen or heard anything unusual. The meeting was almost coming to a close. And none of them had found anything unusual or supernatural.

Scott sighed, "This is a waste of time. I don't think anything is going to happen any time soon. We'll just keep an eye on things and if we do find anything, I guess we'll deal with it then."

Everyone nodded at that.

"Umm...guys?" said Kira, fidgeting and unsure how to tell her friends what was on her mind. Everyone turned to look at her, making her more nervous than she already was. Scott took her hand in his reassuringly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um...my...mom wants us to...to...go back to New York. I'm going back, in a few days. I'm...I'm leaving." said Kira in a low voice, with grief.

"Oh." was all Scott said, looking down.

"I think that's good for you, Kira. You don't have to worry about getting involved in supernatural business again." said Malia, trying to comfort her friend.

"We'll miss you." said Lydia giving Kira a tight hug, comforting both of them.

Stiles sighed sadly before saying, "I think we should leave too. I don't think there'll be any trouble in Beacon Hills, anymore. I don't know how to explain it, but I have a feeling that it will be more peaceful without us here." unsure if he wanted to leave Beacon Hills so soon.

"What?" exclaimed Scott.

"Are you sure?" asked Liam warily.

"But this is our home. Where would we go?" asked Scott, unsure where this was going.

"Is this like one of your _witch-y_ things you get?" asked Lydia.

After, Mexico, Stiles had told the pack about his life, very briefly. Only Scott and Lydia knew most of what had happened in his life.

His friends hadn't taken it too badly. They'd accepted him, for himself. He'd been relieved and happy, they hadn't rejected him.

"Yeah. I think it's time we went elsewhere. I did put up a few spells to let us know if something went wrong here. So I guess we could go wherever we want to. It's graduation anyways. I think-"

A shrill _ring_ ran through the loft, jolting Stiles and interrupting him. Stiles fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. He frowned when he noticed who was calling. Wondering why the person had called, he brought the phone to his ears. Knowing the wolves and the coyote were listening, he spoke, warily.

"Hello?"

" _Yeah. No time for greetings._ " said a deep male voice, sounding slightly annoyed. " _Nik and Elijah are here. Thought I'd let you know_."

"Why?"

" _How would I know? They're_ _ **your**_ _brothers. I just wanted you to know they're here._ "

Stiles sighed at that, "Okay. Thanks for the heads up, man."

" _Well, yeah, take care man._ "

"I will. You too." Stiles said and ended the call.

"Who was that?" asked Scott.

Stiles sighed again, putting his phone back in his pocket. "An old friend. Remember when I told you, I was keeping track of my siblings? And that I had a friend who kept me updated on the happenings of New Orleans?" Scott nodded at that, so Stiles continued. "Yeah. He just told me my brothers are there, with Nik probably causing all sorts of trouble. I'd told this old friend to keep an eye open, if my siblings ever went back there. I knew they were in Mystic Falls, recently. I wonder what they are doing back in New Orleans." Stiles mused, talking more to himself by now.

"Stiles!" exclaimed Lydia, jolting Stiles out of his musings.

"Yeah?" Stiles said, still thinking.

"Hey? You okay, dude?" asked Scott, worried about his friend.

"Yeah I-" Stiles suddenly stood up and went to the cupboard where they'd kept the stationary for the meetings. He took a sheet of paper and a _Sharpie_ , sat back down on the couch, and wrote down, _'Contact me if you need any help. -Mischief'_ and wrote down his contact number.

He then crumpled the paper in his hand and muttered a spell under his breath. The paper caught fire and soon disappeared into thin air.

Stiles opened his eyes to his friends looking at him, with surprise etched on their faces. None of them had seen him perform magic before, other than Scott.

Stiles chuckled softly at their faces and said, "Right. Sorry, that was a way of sending messages via magic. I should have warned you guys about it."

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Liam, excited at witnessing his first bit of magic.

Everyone around him chuckled at his enthusiasm and was happy to see him this excited. That was the first time they'd seen him seem like a kid his age again, after his parents had been killed when the last time the hospital had been attacked by something supernatural. Now he was living with Scott at his place.

"I just sent my sister, Rebekah, a message to call if she needed any help with Nik." explained Stiles about the magic he'd just performed.

After a moment of silence from the pack, Stiles said, "So let's see. Kira is leaving for New York in a few days. I might have to leave and help Rebekah deal with Nik, if she calls. And my _Sight_ says we all should pack up and leave town to keep it safe. So what do you think?"

"I don't know Stiles." said Scott sighing. "This is all going too fast. I need time to think about it. What do we do about school? What about our parents? Even _if_ we decide to go, where do we go?"

"I think I can answer the where and school part of your question. You guys have to decide if you want to come with me or if you'd rather go by yourself." said Stiles.

"What do you mean? New Orleans? You want to go back?" asked Lydia, concern lacing her voice.

"Yeah. I believe so. I think it's time to give my siblings a visit. But I think I'll wait for Becks to contact me."

The Pack stayed quiet for a few moments, each in their own minds, before Lydia started speaking.

"Well my mom's always out of town, always working. So I don't think she'll miss me much if I come with you, Stiles." said Lydia after thinking for a few minutes. "I guess I'll just apply for a college there."

"Wait. You want to go with me? To New Orleans?" asked Stiles surprised and confused.

"Sure." was all she said shrugging.

"I guess even I'll apply there." said Malia after a few moments.

"Really?" Stiles asked, thrown completely off. He'd been thinking that his friends might not want to go with him and was prepared for it. But nothing had prepared him for this.

Scott sighed, "Well I think I should discuss it with my mom and Liam, together. Guys, we'll talk about this tomorrow. We'll meet back here. Same time?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"That's good." said Stiles. "And Scott, the Sheriff is coming with me. He knows a family in New Orleans, the O'Connell's. I guess they are related distantly. So, I think Noah's gonna transfer there to take up the station, as Sheriff. If we go that is."

"So, you were planning to leave?" asked Scott, surprised that Stiles hadn't told him about it before.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry Scott." said Stiles guiltily. "I thought it was time to see my siblings again. And then I got this premonition, and thought it best to leave town, to keep it safe."

Scott sighed, "I understand, dude. Okay guys, it's time. We'll meet tomorrow, same time or before. I guess we'll see how it goes. I let you know about our decision then."

Everyone agreed and picked their things up, to leave. Scott was the last to leave, so locked the loft behind him, before joining Stiles down the stairs.

They said their good nights and left to their respective homes, Scott with Liam, Stiles dropping Malia home and Lydia dropping Kira.

Tomorrow came soon; the Pack had helped Kira at her house to get the packing done. The Yukimuras' were leaving the next day.

After they'd helped Kira, they'd picked up some lunch and left for the loft.

They were meeting up, to discuss whether to leave or not. Kira, was obviously, leaving the next day, so it was kind of a sending off party and a meeting.

The six friends, occupied the couches and armchairs comfortably, and started off with the meeting.

A couple hours later, as they finished up their lunch, they decided to broach the subject they'd put off until the last.

"So, my mom said that we should have a new start some place. So I guess we are going with you Stiles." Scott started off.

"Really?" asked Stiles, clearly surprised by what Scott was saying and continued with, "Guys? You do remember what I told you about New Orleans, right? It's crawling with supernaturals. You'll probably end up getting involved in all the drama, of being involved with my family. And, not to forget, you'll all probably get killed. I don't want to risk your lives."

Scott, Lydia, Malia and Liam looked at him worried, but then Liam said, "Stiles, I'm scared, actually I'm terrified, but I don't have anyone in my life left to live for other than you guys. So, yes. I don't mind getting killed if it meant that we could always be family."

"Yeah. Liam's right Stiles, we are family, we are pack." said Scott, looking at his beta with pride. "We'll always be family, and protect each other. We'll always have each other's back."

Stiles smiled softly at his friends, no _family._ They'd always be his extended family. He knew Nik wouldn't be too happy about the Pack, but he knew how to deal with Nik. He also knew Nik was terrified of his magic.

Stiles sighed in defeat and said, "Okay. I guess. So, what's the plan?"

Scott scoffed at Stiles, "Seriously? You're the one who always comes up with a plan. And I know for a fact that you already have a plan."

"So, Stiles let's hear it." said Lydia smirking at the boys.

Stiles laughed at their words, shaking his head.

"We'll go once Becks calls. Probably soon I believe. Two to three days if I know Nik. I've already arranged a house for us."

"Okay. How are we going?" asked Malia.

"Private jet." said Stiles smirking, before his expression changed to doubt. "Guys, do you all want to live together in one big house or do you guys prefer to live separately?"

"Together I believe. We are _family_ , right?" said Lydia smiling softly at her friends.

"Okay."

So they started planning the move to New Orleans with more enthusiasm. They said their goodbyes to Kira and decided to move as soon as Rebekah called Stiles. Till then they decided to pack up and tie loose ends.

The Pack was leaving Beacon Hills. Stiles had packed up a few of his Grimoires and put the rest under protection spells.

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

"Hello?"

" _Mischief_?" exclaimed the person on the other end in relief.

"Yeah, Becks. How are you?" said Stiles with happiness etched in his tone, but also a hint of concern. "So, what did Nik do now?"

" _How do you know Nik-. You know what never mind. Bloody Nik! I dunno what's happening, but I can't reach Elijah. I want you here to help me find him. There's so much drama going on right now here, I can't deal with it alone. So can you get your bloody arse here as soon as possible?"_

"I missed you, Stiles. How have been? Where were you? I've missed you too, I'm fine and around. Good to know you care Becks."

" _I'll care when we have Elijah back, safe. So get your arse down here._ "

Stiles laughed at that. "I'm all packed and ready. See you in a couple of days. Take care Becks. Love you."

 _"I know. And I'm sorry for being rude."_ said Rebekah sighing, with a hint of relief that she'd talked to her brother after a long time, but still worried about Elijah. _"Love you too. Come back and we'll have a reunion."_

* * *

 _ **So here's chapter 3!**_

 _ **2920 words!**_

 _ **Please leave a comment!**_

 _ **23 March 2k17 12:39am**_

 _ **~aag**_


	4. Chapter 4: New Orleans

_**Chapter Four**_

 _ **New Orleans**_

* * *

 _'Over the course of my long life I have come to believe that we are bound forever to those with whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall.'_  
 _~ **Elijah Mikaelson**_

* * *

 _ **Mississippi** **River** **, 300 years ago**_

 _The_ night was cold and dark, fog moving across like a veil in the wind, not a sliver of light peeking through the thick clouds. A small empty rowing boat was sitting on the still water surface, bobbing slightly. A lantern was glowing a few feet away giving an eerie glow. Standing nearby, were two men.

"What do you make of that?" asked the first man, looking at his companion, confused.

"No banner, no flag," said the second one looking into the distance, where a single dark ship stood. "Floated in out of nowhere. A miracle ship." he continued, looking at his friend, curiosity brimming in his grey pools.

The first man was staring at the ship, wondering, "Why is it just sitting out there?"

"I suppose we ought to find out."

* * *

The two men had climbed aboard the ship, with a few more companions and were walking down to the bilge of the ship.

The doors to the bilge creek open. As the men walk inside, they see that the bilge was filled with barrels, all around them. The stairs creek under the five men as they climb down.

They look around and all they see are barrels, filled with who knew what.

"Where in hell is everyone?"

"Deserted. Which makes everything in the hold legally forfeit." says the second man. "Take what suits you." he said turning back and looking at the other men, climbing down the stairs.

"What do you make of that?" said the first man, just having noticed the two coffins lying about.

"Open it up."

The workers move around, towards the dark coffins, engraved with an elegant M on the front, while the others wait around it, curious. What they find shocks them, making them gasp and back off.

Lying in the coffin, with dark black veins all over its face was a body, with a blade stuck right in its heart.

"What the hell?"

A sudden movement and a whoosh of wind startles the men, making them turn back in surprise, to see one of the men wasn't where he was just moments before.

It happens again, with the man who'd opened the coffin, who disappeared with a shout. A third man disappeared the same way, making the other two turn around in shock. One of them starts to run away in fear, up the stairs, leaving the other behind.

He gets yanked up by his collars and disappears. Seeing that the only man left whips around in surprise, gasping, as he hears a noise, behind him. He looks around in fear, when he hears a woman's voice.

"Hello."

The girl was beautiful, but her eyes were completely blood red, with veins crawling around it, making her look terrifying. There was also a trickle of blood at the corner of her lips.

Wiping the blood off with a white napkin she said, "Hm...lovely to see a handsome face after a long journey. Can I eat him, brother?" This she asks someone behind the man she was eying like an appetizer.

"I'd rather you didn't." said a male voice, which made the man turn around.

A handsome man, with a predatory smile came around, "There's no need to be afraid." said the man in a kind tone. "You'll do exactly as I say. You'll remember nothing." looking directly into the terrified man's eyes.

"I will remember nothing." said the man, as if in a daze.

"We had a very long journey, wherein which, unfortunately, we lost all of our crew. Therefore, I would ask you to kindly transport our belongings to the shore."

"What kind of hell demons are you?"

"We're vampires, darling." said the girl, walking towards the terrified man, making him turn around in shock. "The Original Vampires. Rebekah, Elijah." she introduces herself and the man. She turns her head towards the coffins, "Our brothers, Kol and Finn, may they rest in peace."

"Are we saving the best for last?" said a male voice, behind her, with amusement, making Rebekah roll her eyes, "Mieczyslaw and our half-brother Niklaus."

They all turn around to see two men holding a man each, with blood dripping down their lips.

"Ignore Nik, he's a beast." said Rebekah, which makes him laugh and push the man he was holding, tumble down the stairs.

"Well I'm done." said Mieczyslaw, dropping the body he was drinking blood from.

"We fled Europe and survived the seas. Would you rather I arrive hungry on the shores of our new homeland?" said Nik, with a grin atop him blood covered lips.

"Niklaus, your manners are, as always, without equal. And it seems Mieczyslaw is following your path in that context." said Elijah, and turned towards the man, "Sir, would you be so good as to tell us where it is that we've landed?"

"The French colony of Louisiana. Off the shores of a town named New Orleans."

"Well, thank you so much." said Elijah walking away, but turned around before saying, "Oh, I do recommend that you find yourself further assistance for the luggage. My sincere apologies." and walked away.

The man turned around slowly, just noticing, blood trailing down the walls, leading down to headless and bloody corpses of his people.

* * *

 _ **Today**_

The Pack, with Noah and Melissa had just reached New Orleans and were preparing to get to their new home, from the airport. Stiles had hired a couple of cars to take them to the French Quarter, the place they'd be staying.

Scott, Lydia and Malia had been accepted into The University of New Orleans. Scott had taken up a course on Veterinary Sciences, Lydia was doing a double major on Mathematics and Mythology and Malia had taken up Zoological Science.

Liam was going to be attending the local high school for his senior year. Noah had been happy to be Sheriff again, with the help of his distant cousin, Kieran O'Connell, he'd got the job easy. Melissa, also got a job at the local hospital, as a nurse.

As The Pack was passing through the French Quarter, they saw a building with a large M emblazoned above its gates.

"That was once my home." said Stiles, nostalgically. "I believe, now Marcel stays there, with his vamps."

After that they don't talk much, just admiring the new town they were about to make home.

The cars stopped at a hotel, on the other side of town.

"I think you guys should stay here for a couple of days, till I settle things with my siblings." explained Stiles to the Pack, who were removing their luggage from the trunks. "I already booked the penthouse for you guys to stay in. I'll be back in a couple of days, you guys should stay in. It's dangerous for werewolves to be out about. So, stay _in_. I think Noah and Melissa can go on about your business. I'll take care of a few things and be back soon and then you guys can go out, to see the city. Oh, and do not forget to drink vervain. See you guys, stay safe."

Stiles gives them all a hug and walked away, in search of his siblings.

The Pack looks around for someone to help them carry their luggage, when a couple of busboys come out and take their entire luggage, rushing them in.

Noah walks over to the reception and talks to the manager about the penthouse, who calls another attendant to man the desk. The manager then takes the Pack to the elevator and then to the penthouse. He shows them around the rooms and thanks them for staying, before walking out.

The Pack settles down peacefully, and rests themselves. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Rebekah was sitting in a chair, outside the house, thinking about what Nik had just said about Elijah hidden away by Marcel, when Hayley walked towards her.

Hayley sat down in a chair beside her. "I know you don't know me very well, but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there."

"We girls have got to look out for each other."

"What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him." asked Hayley curious.

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just so powerful." said Rebekah sighing. "Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again and again, every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until; finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that nobody was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was. Marcel." reminiscing her love for Marcel.

"If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?" asked Hayley, confused.

"Because if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it."

The two women keep silent, each thinking, until Hayley turned and looked at Rebekah, before bending down and picking up a black leather pouch from beside her. She opened it, bringing out two dark blades.

"Oh, my God." said Rebekah in surprised relief and a hint of fear.

"I found it under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only thing stopping you from getting Elijah back, then, here you go." said Hayley giving Rebekah the blades.

Rebekah smiled at her, taking the blades from Hayley. They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"You know, we had another brother, Mieczyslaw, we used to call him Mischief, but he preferred Stiles. Nik daggered him, when he fell in love with a witch and had the audacity to get married to her."

"What happened to him? Is he dead?"

"No, he ran away after Marcel pulled out the dagger from him, and I think he took the dagger with him. That was in the late 90s. Stiles still hasn't returned and we haven't heard from him at all, until a week ago when he sent me a message, to call for him, for any help and I did. I think he should have been here by now."

* * *

 _ **Thousand years ago,**_

 _It was a beautiful sunny day, the children of the Mikaelson family, still human and young, were playing around each other, laughing, running and happy._

 _Stiles was chasing Rebekah and Niklaus, laughing, when all a sudden, Rebekah trips and falls. She starts crying for her brothers._  
 _The happiness with which they were playing drained from the boys faces, as they saw their fallen sister. They rushed to her side, Stiles helping Niklaus to pick her up. They then sat her down on a large rock._

 _"It stings brother, it hurts so bad." cries out Rebekah in pain, clutching her elbow and knee. The boys see that her knee was bleeding through her clothes._

 _"Brother, father is going to be very angry at me for taking Rebekah to play." said Nik with a look of despair on his face, pleading at his little brother to do something._

 _"I believe I could do some magic to heal it up, but you cannot say a word to mother or any of our brothers, please." said Stiles determination in his timid twelve year old face._

 _Both Nik and Rebekah nodded at that, so Stiles kneeled down next to Rebekah and put his hands on her knees and muttered and incantation, which immediately knit the skin back together on her knees, leaving just a small scar. He did the same to her elbow, patching then up good as new._

 _"You promise not to tell?_

 _"We promise." said Nik and Rebekah in unison._

* * *

Rebekah sat there reminiscing her past with Stiles, her sweet and compassionate older brother, who always helped her with everything, wasn't there for her when she woke up fifty two years after being daggered. Because, Nik had hurt him too.

"You would have liked him Hayley. He's the most caring and compassionate person, more so than Elijah. But his temper is far worse than Nik's, when someone he cared for is threatened in any way."

* * *

There was light music playing around in Marcel's bar. He was picking a bottle of wine from one of the shelves. Camille O'Connell was sitting at a table, watching Marcel, with a smile on her face.

"I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host." he said, with a smile and sat in a chair beside her.

"Well, okay. Extra points for flare."

He poured a glass of wine, and offered it to her. "And the night's just started."

"What made you decide to come?"

"Everyone deserves a chance." she said slowly.

All a sudden the doors to the bar bang open, startling the two. They see Rebekah barging into the bar, her face angry.

"You lied to me. Where's my brother?"

"Hello to you too. Cami, Rebekah. Rebekah, Cami."

Rebekah spares a look at Cami, down her nose, turns to Marcel, "I see you still have a thing for blondes."

"Hey!" exclaimed Cami, confused at where this was going.

Rebekah pulls Marcel, by his neck to his feet and latches him to the nearest column.

"Tell me where Elijah is."

"What the he'll is going on? Exclaimed Cami, terrified, standing up and moving away from the pair.

Rebekah ignored her, squeezing Marcel's neck harder, "Tell me where he is or I will kill you."

Marcel gave her a knowing smile, through the pain," No, you won't."

Rebekah let's go of him, smirking, "Perhaps you're right."

She speeds over to Cami, squeezing her neck, and turned towards Marcel, smirking and said, "But I will kill her."

Marcel, freaks out, puts his hand up, "Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah."

Rebekah lets go of Cami, who gasps and gulps for air and chokes out, "What the he'll are you people?"

Marcel walks towards Cami, calmly and looks into her eyes, "Sh...It's okay. Go home. Forget all this and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise."

He then turns towards Rebekah," You want to see Elijah? Fine, follow me."

The both of them leave the bar.

* * *

Marcel and Rebekah walk into the church and up the stairs towards the attic. Marcel then opens a door and walks in.

Rebekah stands still as she spots Elijah's coffin. She tries to get to it, but is stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Invite me in."

"Gotta ask the lady of the house, Davina. Come on out, sweetheart."

Marcel holds out a hand for a pretty girl, who looked to be barely sixteen.

Davina looks at Rebekah, assessing her.

"Invite her in."

"Come in."

Rebekah gives the pair one last look and walks towards Elijah's coffin, opens it up gasps when she sees Elijah, desiccated, with a dagger in his chest. She pulls out the dagger, halfway, when Davina, warns her.

"I wouldn't do that."

The dagger goes right back, as if it wasn't just moved. Rebekah turns towards Davina, "Who the hell are you?"

"Davina." She pauses and turns towards Marcel, "She's an old one, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original. Which means she can't be killed."

"She doesn't seem very nice."

"She can be. But she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

Rebekah just looks at the pair with growing anger, but suddenly her head starts hurting and she screams out it pain. The next moment she's thrown off towards a wall, then another and finally out of a window, which closes shut behind her.

* * *

 _ **Here's the next chapter!**_  
 _ **So happy I finally got this done! Woo-hoo!**_

 _ **4 April 2k17**_  
 _ **~aag**_  
 _ **Ciao.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Magic!

_**Chapter Five**_

 _ **Magic!**_

* * *

 _'My mind, my brain, my heart and my soul are filled, to the brim, with beautiful, yet confusing words, that never see the light of the day. I've always, only wanted to make people fall in love with my words. To inspire them. To change them. I am not sure if I'm capable enough to do that or if I will ever be_.'

* * *

Hayley was in the office, in the house, a trunk wide open, with Elijah's things scattered around in it. She had a journal in her lap, reading Elijah's thoughts from August 1359.

 _'I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our lives as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. My kind and compassionate brother Meiczyslaw, has withdrawn into himself. However, the true problem remains, my brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty, with the help of Meiczyslaw. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path. A path charged with power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness.'_

As she went on reading through it, she heard Rebekah, arguing with Klaus.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." mentioning to the vampire-bonfire Klaus had set up in the front yard of the house.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" asked Klaus, slightly annoyed. "Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless, pregnant girl who's carrying my child." with a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"Oh, I am so moved by your new found sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

Klaus laughs in amusement, as Hayley walks into the room, clutching Elijah's journal to her chest. "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is."

She looks at Klaus as he replies, "Well, that depends what plan you mean, love. My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

Rebekah chuckles sarcastically at the comment and turns towards the table beside her, picking up a pencil, threw it right at Klaus who managed to catch it in his hand, smirking at her.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." said Hayley, exasperated at the two siblings. "You know, the good brother, the one who is in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

"In the front, if we're being specific." Klaus said, in amusement.

"You two said you would get him back. So is there a plan or what?"

Rebekah looks at Nik who sighs, "Okay." They all walk into the living room.

"Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy." He sits down in a chair. "He's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his holds over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please."

"And thirdly, the plan as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley looked at the two in confusion, "That's not the whole plan, is it?"

Rebekah chuckled, "Oh, please. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical."

"That's only the plan 'A', love. There's always a plan 'B'."

"And what is plan 'B'?" sighs out Hayley.

Klaus smiled at her and uttered one word, "War."

* * *

Stiles Mikaelson, was walking through the streets of the city he'd once called home. He had just been to the place where Augustine had died. He'd stood there; just thinking about her and their life together, till it hurt too much and he had to walk away.

Now he was, walking towards the cemetery, where she'd been cremated. He stood just outside of the gates, knowing well enough that he had to be invited. As he stood waiting, he saw a woman walking his way. He recognized her as one of the elders, Agnes.

"Hello, Agnes, would you be so kind as to invite me in," he asked in a polite voice.

Agnes scrunched her eyes trying to make out from where she knew him and suddenly realized that it was an Original. She had known him, from when she was a young woman, since her mother was friends with Augustine. She knew he'd come to visit Augustine.

"Of course, Mieczyslaw. Come in"

Stiles gave her a nod and walked away, looking for Augustine's tomb.

He found it next to the Claire tomb, but what he found there shocked him.

Stiles, walked angry, confused and slightly hopeful, towards the Governor's house, where he knew Rebekah and Nik were staying.

As he reached the house, he heard Nik and Rebekah speaking to someone. He opened the front door, and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair, lurking around near the door. Stiles looked at her oddly, who looked back at him, with questioning eyes. Stiles just gave her a small smile, before opening the door, and pushing the girl in front of him and walked in behind her.

* * *

Sophie Deveraux was sitting in front of Rebekah and Klaus, who were pacing around her, in impatience.

"Are you out of your mind? No way." exclaimed Sophie in exasperation.

"It's very simple." said Rebekah. "We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed."

Klaus interrupts here, "Yes. About that it seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

Rebekah lifts her hand above her head, "Girl about 'yay' height, cute as a button, anger issues."

Sophie looked shocked, trying hard to hide it but failing, she asked, "Davina?" which made Klaus look at her with doubt. "Where have you seen her?"

"I don't know. That little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

Klaus interrupted the women, "Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

Sophie was about to say something when they heard the door open, Hayley walked in with Stiles right behind her.

"Magic. Now, that wouldn't be a problem at all, brother." said Stiles amused. "But before that, I want to know what you did with my daughter, after you burned our house down. I had just been to Tine's tomb and found out she wasn't the only Maybell buried there. I, for a fact, know Tine never had any siblings or relatives, distant or otherwise. I checked. So who pray tell brother, are the Maybells' buried in her family tomb after her death?"

Klaus and Rebekah stared at Stiles in shock. They hadn't seen their brother in over a few decades, and they were speechless.

Klaus looked dumbfound, without an answer. Then finally said, "I...we can talk about it later brother, first we need to find Elijah, else our little sister here is going to throw a fit."

Rebekah noticing the somber atmosphere turned to Stiles with a cry of joy.

"Mischief!" she exclaimed and ran towards Stiles jumping into his open arms, who then swung her around so that they wouldn't fall from her impact.

"I missed you." said both of them together and then laughed, still holding each other. Hayley and Sophie, were standing off to the side awkwardly, Hayley with a smile on her face, seeing happiness on Rebekah's face for the first time since she'd arrived.

Rebekah then realized that Hayley was still there.

"Oh, this brother is Hayley, the one who, as Elijah says, is carrying Klaus' redemption."

"Becks, be nice. I am sorry for my sister's lack of manners; I am Stiles, by the way. I am truly sorry for pushing you in, I thought you were eavesdropping."

Hayley smiled at the new Mikaelson, with the calm face and loving smile. "It's fine. I shouldn't have anyways."

Klaus was standing off to the side, awkwardly, thinking about what to say to his favorite brother.

"Mischief." Klaus started guiltily. "I really am sorry for killing that witch of yours." said Nik, with remorse over driving his brother away by his actions and not for killing his wife. "I will tell you everything, as soon as we have Elijah back."

Stiles heard it in Nik's voice. He knew Klaus wasn't sorry for killing Augustine and he was still angry at him for keeping something related to her from him, but he said, "I will forgive you brother, but yes. Our first priority should be to get back Elijah."

Klaus looked at Stiles guiltily and then glared at Rebekah. He turned back to Stiles, "I believe it is a bit complicated. You see here, Marcel has Elijah. I gave him Elijah's coffin with him in it as a token of trust, so that I could claim back our city."

"Really? You bartered our brother as a token of trust? You haven't changed at all brother." Stiles said, only slightly annoyed. "So how are we getting him back?"

"I have a plan."

"What, pray tell is this plan? Does it involve getting someone killed?"

Stiles looked at Rebekah, who shrugged in response, so Klaus explained the plan to him.

"Okay, I think that is good enough. Though I don't agree with sacrificing the witch, part of the plan, but it will have to do. Strategic losses and all."

Stiles sighed and walked up to Klaus and pulled him into a hug. Klaus initially tensed, fearing Stiles hadn't forgiven him yet, but then gave in and hugged his little brother back in comfort.

"It's good to have you back home, little brother."

"It's good to be back."

The brothers pulled out of their hug.

"I believe I can do a locator spell. So, when Katie starts her spell I'll start mine. We obviously do not want anyone to know I am a hybrid too, now do we. I erased Agnes' memory of me being there, so that leaves, you." pointing towards Sophie. "I'll erase your mind as soon as we locate Elijah's whereabouts."

No one other than his family and the Pack knew that Stiles was a Vampire-Witch hybrid, and the pack only knew because Scott had walked in on him doing magic. They'd kept it a secret, to use as a surprise weapon. Till now, Stiles had used large amounts of magic only twice. One to save Marcel, when Mikael was in New Orleans, the last time. And the second, when his mother had tried to kill his siblings. He'd done all this alone, keeping out of the way of his siblings.

* * *

Later that day, Stiles and Klaus were discussing about the plan and were fine tuning it. Klaus had whispered doubt in Marcel's ears, which had led to Marcel giving his vampires orders to conduct a rousting in the Cauldron.

Stiles sat down opposite to Klaus, who was thinking about the plans for the day.

"Here" said Stiles handing Klaus a parchment, with a spell to create daylight rings.

"What is this?" asked Klaus in puzzlement.

"Insurance." Stiles smirked at Klaus, knowing he'd get its meaning, which Klaus did a few seconds later, as a wicked smirk took its place on his face.

"I see you have not lost your diabolical side, brother. This is wonde-"

Klaus' phone starts vibrating against the desk. He answers it.

"Little sister."

" _Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight._ "

"Dare I ask?"

" _Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?_ "

"Currently I'm preparing insurance against the tender-hearted. Provided happily by our dearest brother."

" _Mischief is back to being diabolical, I see._ "

"Now, when have I ever stopped, little Becks."

" _Never mind that. So what is your diabolical plan?_ "

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight." said Stiles, smirking.

" _Meaning?_ "

Klaus licks the fold and seals envelope.

"We're creating that motivation." continued Klaus. "Marcel had ordered a rousting of the witches. I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong."

Klaus had gutted one of Marcel's vampires, who'd been sent to kill Hayley, bled him dry, compelled him, and sent him to attack Katie in front of Thierry.

"Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements," said Stiles.

"But there are other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive." smirked Klaus.

"Killing a vampire, for example."

"That would be unforgivable."

"If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment..." Stiles trailed off.

"Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then what's worth dying for, if not love?" Stiles rolls his eyes at this.

Rebekah sighs at the other end, clearly annoyed at the two. " _I see you both are back to driving people insane with crazy,_ _**diabolical-talk**_." and hangs up on them.

Klaus and Stiles laughed in amusement and remembrance.

Klaus gets up, "Well, I have to go wreck havoc, so let me go put on my best suit. I'll be at the Gala, if you need anything."

Stiles nods, sits there for a few moments, watching Klaus, then clears the table off everything and goes in search of a map and a few candles.

He walks into the library, and finds Hayley there, reading Elijah's journal.

"Isn't it bad manners, reading someone else's journals?"

Hayley smiled awkwardly at him, "I'm just trying to get to know him, and I'm bored."

"Sure, that is reason enough." Stiles said sarcastically, but gives her a smile, all the same.

He searches through the drawers in the desks for the maps, but comes up empty.

"What are you searching for?"

"Maps, for the locator spell." Stiles replies, absent-minded.

"Left shelf, top draw."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at her offhand comment.

"As I said, I was bored." shrugged Hayley. "Can I watch? The spell I mean."

Stiles turned to look at her, contemplating, but instead said, "Sabine's here to watch you."

"The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special, which I never thought possible for Klaus."

"You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is gonna make us one big, happy family. What do you think?"

"Elijah and me are almost the same person, noble, kind and compassionate, or that's what they say about me. But unlike Elijah, I am also ruthless and cruel, when it comes to protecting my loved ones. But yes, I agree with Elijah, you are family now, and we, the Mikaelson's, are going to protect you and the baby, no matter what. Klaus may never change, but I believe he will, for the child."

Hayley smiled at the newest Mikaelson she'd met, so like Elijah, but still different.

"Well I got what I wanted, do not wander too far, little wolf."

Stiles smiles at her and leaves, but stops suddenly, turns back and says, "A few of my closest friends are wolves, I'll bring them over to keep you company, as soon as our current predicament is dealt with."

Stiles gets back to the desk he'd cleared out earlier, lays the map down, and sets up the candles around it, and lights them up one by one, waiting for Rebekah.

He didn't have to wait too long for Rebekah, who walked in clearly annoyed at something.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, sister." said Stiles, without really looking at her, but knowing she had just seen Marcel with someone else.

Rebekah just ignored him, sniffling she said, "I think we can start."

Stiles looked at her for a few seconds, but let it slide. He picked up the dagger he'd found while searching for the map and cut a deep gash into his palms, letting the blood drip onto the map. As he let the blood flow, he started chanting, ' _Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras sequita saguines ementas asten mihan ega petous.'_

The blood on the map collected itself to the center and started moving across the map, slowly. Stiles' chanting grew louder, as it kept moving, and finally stopped and circled, St. Anne's Church.

"Of course," whispered Rebekah as memory came flooding back. "I'll go right away."

"Do not, sister. I can feel the witch's power from here. It feels different, somehow..." Stiles trailed off, lost in thought, but then quickly snapped out, looked at Rebekah's confused gaze, "She'll send you back the same way she did the first time. Maybe tomorrow. By then I will think of something to keep the witch out of her attic."

Rebekah just nodded at her brother, not wanting to be thrown out of a window again.

* * *

Stiles was walking down the familiar paths of the Quarter, just thinking about everything that was happening, around the city.

Klaus had killed the witch, Katie, just as he'd finished the spell. Klaus had also told them, that Marcel had agreed to give Elijah back, as Klaus had saved Marcel. He was still worried about what he'd find out about the Maybells. But, what was eating away at his thoughts was the witch Davina. Stiles had done a small spell that would show him, the power of a witch, a spell he'd devised himself, long back. What he'd got back, was something that he'd never felt before. And that was why Stiles had stopped Rebekah from rushing off to get Elijah back. He knew, something was up with the witches, or else they wouldn't have made a deal with his family. He realized the witches had ulterior motives, something to do with Davina, something none of them could fathom. Stiles thought that, Davina's powers seemed as if it was _transferred_ , not something she'd been born with. That single thought stopped Stiles in his tracks as he realized what that implied exactly. He now knew how Davina got her powers, he just needed to confirm it, and he knew just the person to get his information from. He also knew why the witches were trying to get back Davina, if his theory was right.

* * *

 _ **If anyone finds any mistakes, please let me know. I'll rectify it immediately. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_  
 _ **If you have any doubts on the plot, please ask.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **I know there isn't much of the Pack in this chapter, but they pop up in the next chapters, I promise.**_

 _ **10 April 2k17**_  
 _ **~aag**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Pack's Day Out

_**Chapter Six**_

 _ **The Pack's Day Out**_

* * *

 _'Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants, to satisfy hunger even if doing so will cause another's suffering? What some would call evil I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world.'_  
 _~ **Niklaus Mikaelson**_

* * *

The musty, cobweb filled attic, was eerily silent, as it's occupant Davina Claire, examined the dagger, stuck in the eldest Original's chest. She then, wrapped her fingers around the handle and yanked it up, not knowing that by doing so she had unwillingly woken the said Original.

Marcel walked in, as she was examining the dagger.

* * *

The roads in New Orleans were buzzing with excitement. Today was the Dauphine Street Music Festival. The mundane beings of the Quarter, ignorant about the beings that go bump in the dark, were enjoying the festivities. The streets of the Quarter were overrun by tourists and locals alike, enjoying the sights and being normal.

Stiles was walking back to the hotel his friends were staying in. He'd talked to Noah's cousin, Father Kieran, who'd come back a few days ago. He'd asked him about the witch in the attic, even though the father was reluctant at first to tell the Original about her, he'd spilled the beans. All Stiles had to say was, that he was Noah's _son_.

Stiles had then got the full story, conforming his suspicions. What he'd heard was dangerous, for both his family and friends, and the witch.

His thoughts came to a stop as he realized he'd reached the hotel. He made his way to the elevators and reached the penthouse in minutes. He knocked on the double doors and heard shuffling from inside and sound of footsteps echoing, as someone opened the door.

"Oh, thank God, you're back." said Scott enthusiastically, grinning at his friend. "We were getting bored, stuffed in here."

Stiles walked in and gave Scott a grin and a hug, "Yeah, I hadn't realized my family was more complicated than I remembered. Hey guys."

Lydia, Malia and Liam walked in, Liam with a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Stiles. Awesome place." said Liam, with a mouthful of cereal, or that's what Stiles thought he said. Stiles laughed at the beta, fondly.

"So, you guys ready to head out today?" asked Stiles, grinning.

"Yes! Please. I'll go insane if I have to spend another minute in here." said Lydia, in relief. Her classes didn't start till later that month.

"Definitely." said Malia, nodding.

"It's the Music Festival here tonight, so I thought you guys could get out and enjoy. But before that you guys have to come with me for some time. We have an errand to run." Stiles said pointing to Scott, Malia and Liam, who nodded at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Malia, and then sniffed the air, "You smell weird."

Stiles laughed at her comment, "Yeah, you probably smell, anxiety mixed with a hundred different emotions, running havoc inside me. It's just that you guys can't exactly be in the Quarter. The vampires could kill you guys if they find out you are wolves. So I'll go talk to Marcel and you guys can walk around the Quarter without any problems."

Stiles went and raided the fridge, finding only an apple. Stiles gave Liam a look before, he bit into the apple. Liam just shrugged with a sheepish look.

"You guys can get ready to go in a couple hours, we can leave then.'Til then I can tell you about the fiasco my family's been pulled into."

So, the Pack sat down and Stiles told them about everything that had happened before and after he'd arrived, except for his fears regarding Davina. The Pack also told him that Noah and Melissa had already started with their jobs. A few hours of catching up and laughing at nothings, the Pack got ready to head out.

The Pack headed out, into the streets of the French Quarter, enjoying the sun and freedom, from the hotel. They had a big brunch at a local cafe, after which Lydia walked off alone, so that the others could go meet Marcel, but not without a few warnings from Stiles about the Quarter.

* * *

Marcel and his day-walkers were walking around town, as Marcel gave instructions to them about their posts, so that, Davina could enjoy the Festival without running into the witches.

"Big event tonight, a lot of people drinking, a lot of eyes watching. I don't want any trouble, which means no witches. Send word through the Cauldron. Any witches come here, we kill them. And while we're at it, no Originals."

At that moment Stiles, with Scott, Malia and Liam behind him walk towards Marcel, Stiles with a smirk in place.

"Not even me, Marcel?" said Stiles loud, enough for his vampires to hear, which made Marcel turn towards him, his arms open in welcome.

"Stiles! What can I do for you, old friend?"

"Nothing much actually, just to ask you to keep your vampires in line and not put their fangs where they shouldn't." Stiles said indicating to the weres. "This is Scott, Malia and Liam, or better yet, Alpha werewolf, his beta, Liam and Malia, the were-coyote."

Marcel looked stunned, open-mouthed at Stiles, asking for an explanation.

"It's alright they won't _bite_. And they can control their wolf." at which Stiles turned to look at Scott, winking, who made his eyes glow Alpha red, at the vampires, who took a step back. "And do not forget, they are my family."

Marcel knew a threat when he saw it, so he nodded at Stiles and reluctantly turned back to his vampires.

"You heard the man, no touching the wolves or their friends, pass that on to everyone. They are welcome here."

Marcel then looked at Stiles, who nodded at him, and walked away with his friends, but not before he heard the rest of Marcel's instructions.

"I got my girl Cami coming, her and a little friend of hers. I want eyes on them all times. Eyes only, all right? I don't want anybody going near either of them. And no touching Stiles' wolves. Everybody's got a post, everybody keeps an eye out. We cool?"

The vampires, grumbling about the wolves, nodded at Marcel and walked off to their posts.

* * *

Stiles took the Pack to the Rousseau's for lunch, where they found Lydia talking to a pretty blonde bartender, named Camille.

The Pack had a hearty lunch, enjoying themselves. Stiles told them, that they had to stay at the hotel for a few more days, until he could make proper arrangements. After the lunch, they went around the Quarter, enjoying the festivities and shopping, in Lydia's case, who'd pulled a reluctant Malia with her.

Scott and Liam walked off to look at everything around the Quarter, as Stiles went back to Rousseau's later in the evening. He saw Marcel leaving, as he walked in. He saw Camille the bartender, he'd met earlier, with a girl, who looked to be around fifteen.

"Hey Camille," he greeted the blonde with a pleasant smile, "Are you still working?"

"Oh, God. Call me Cami, Stiles." she said, smiling, as she sighed at him calling her _Camille_.

"Did you say Stiles?" asked the little girl, as he ordered a drink from another bartender.

"Yes. And you are?" Stiles asked, curiously. He had his doubts that this girl could be Davina.

"Davina." she said smiling, warily at Stiles.

"Nice to finally meet you Davina, heard a lot about you, from a lot of people, actually."

He knew he couldn't talk to her much, with Cami around, who looked ready to ask something, so he just said, "See you around." finished his drink and walked out, knowing Davina, was curious about him.

As he walked along the streets, he saw his brother, Klaus, compelling some poor kid with a violin.

"What are you up to now, Nik?"

"Oh, Mischief! Just trying to get to a little witch."

Stiles groaned at his brothers' idiocy, "You really think she'd even talk to you if you threaten a harmless human, who I believe, she likes? You are daft, brother, if you think that."

Klaus dismissed him, smirking, "Well, this is my way, brother."

"She's more dangerous than you think brother, I warn you. There's more to her than meets the eye. Her power is dangerous."

"Not as powerful as me, brother. Now off you go."

Stiles just sighed at him, shaking his head, "I did warn you. I have the right to say I told you so." at which Klaus laughed.

Stiles then walked off in search of his friends. He found Lydia and Malia, buying something from the streets, "Hello, ladies, enjoying yourself, I hope?"

Lydia turned towards him smiling widely, "It's a beautiful place." while Malia rolled her eyes, as she mouthed ' _I hate shopping.'_ to Stiles.

Stiles laughed at the two. They walked for a while, Lydia stopping at every street-side shop to buy some trinket or the other, which Stiles paid for, without batting an eye, and buying Malia a whole pizza.

As they kept walking, down the festive streets, Stiles remembered something that he'd wanted to tell Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia?"

He only got a hum in response, as she was examining something on one of the shopkeepers' table.

"You know, about you being a banshee and all," he said softly, so that only Lydia and Malia could hear. Lydia nodded at him. "Well, I can train you to fight with your scream."

At that Lydia whipped her head around and looked at Stiles with wide accusing eyes. "And you're telling me this now! Stiles!"

Stiles looked at her sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Ah, slipped my mind?"

Lydia gave him a look that would have scared Klaus to do her every bidding. She sighed, "Okay, I want to train. And soon."

Stiles sighed in relief, "Definitely. After I get all the problems sorted out, arranged for your stay, and everything. Is that okay?"

"Sure." sighed out Lydia, before going back to examining whatever she was looking at before.

Malia, looked at Stiles and started laughing, "Oh, you should have seen the look on your face, hilarious!"

Stiles just scowled teasingly, and punched her arm lightly. He sobered quickly as he remembered a friend he had had in the 1600s, Nora Salazar, who was a banshee. He'd been fascinated by the new supernatural being he'd met and had been with Nora, whenever she'd trained and learned a lot about banshee's. He'd kept Nora from his other siblings, lest Klaus kill her for being something unknown to him. He'd thought about teaching them to Lydia, but he never found opportunities between all the supernatural dramas they'd been through.

They finished their, shopping, or Lydia did, and were walking back to their hotel, when they met Scott and Liam, carrying what looked like a whole junk food section of a grocery store. They walked back to their hotel, discussing the day's events, happily. Stiles stayed there with them, knowing that he'd have to go help Rebekah clean up Klaus' mess, in the morning.

 _Today was a happy day._ He thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **Here's Chapter 6! I know it's a very short chapter but please bear with me. I was busy and struggled to write this chapter. I'm terrible at writing dialogues, but I'm trying.**_

 _ **The next chap, however, is gonna be pretty long.**_ _**And a lot of Stiles history.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading. Keep reading!**_  
 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Thank you.**_  
 _ **18 April 2k17**_  
 _ **~aag**_  
 _ **01:00 am**_

 _ **Bye**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mythical? Harvest

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Mythical? Harvest**_

* * *

 _"We think we can change people. We see something broken and we want to put it back together, but instead we end up cutting ourselves with their broken pieces."_  
 _Anonymous||_

* * *

Stiles woke up early, before anyone else, with a pleased smile on his face. He'd slept peacefully, after a long time. In his happiness he made some breakfast for all of them, ate his portion, and kept the rest aside for the others, before he left, to go see his family. He wrote down a note telling he was leaving, and stuck it on one of the breakfast dishes he'd prepared.

As he walked down the familiar streets of the Quarter, he pulled out his phone to check his messages. He'd gotten a few calls from both Nik and Becks, and million texts from her, asking him to come home, from yesterday night, which got him worried. He chided himself for enjoying himself when Hayley was in danger, yesterday night. He walked faster towards the plantation house his family was staying at, reaching it within a few minutes. As he reached the door he could hear Nik's angry voice.

* * *

Klaus was angry for many reasons, that morning. Mainly at the witches, what he wanted to do was kill them all for kidnapping his child's mother, from right under his nose. He was angry that Stiles was nowhere to be found when Hayley had disappeared. He was angry at himself for not taking Stiles' warning, of Davina Claire. He'd been hasty with his decision, but still believed that the young witch would come around, and form an alliance with him.

After pacing for what seemed like ages, he decided he needed more answers, and ran at vampire speed to Rousseau's, where he saw Sophie working. Without giving her any warning, he grabbed her, covered her mouth and vampire-sped her to the plantation house, and pushed her into an armchair. Sophie struggled to catch her breath and catch up with what was going on, while Nik was pacing angrily in front of her. He suddenly turned towards her, pointing an angry finger.

"We had a deal. You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." He sat down opposite her, looking at Sophie with accusing and angry eyes.

Sophie's eyes bulged in protest and hastily said, "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die."

Rebekah, who was standing off to the side silently spoke up. "Then who were they?"

"They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

"What kind of vision?" asked Nik, curiously.

"She has them all the time. They're totally open for interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one."

"Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" he asked, glaring at her.

Sophie hesitates, before she says, "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches."

Nik who looked amused at the words spill out of Sophie's mouth, said, "Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second."

Rebekah walks around from behind the sofa and takes a seat next to Klaus, gives Sophie a serious look before saying, "Sophie, look. I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win your witch, Davina's loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is?"

Sophie looks surprised at that, "Elijah's talking to Davina?"

Rebekah confused at the witch, "Yeah, as we speak, I imagine." She leans back and crosses her leg.

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." said Sophie with a faraway look, but snaps out of it as the door opens and Stiles walks in, and says, "I believe I might have an idea about our current predicament, but please continue." he nodded at Sophie to continue.

Klaus looks up angrily, "And where in the world were you, when Hayley got attacked?"

"With my friends? I believe she's alright?" Stiles asked guiltily.

Before Nik could snark at Stiles, Rebekah, cleared her throat loudly, "Yes. Now let's listen to the witch." looking pointedly at Sophie to continue.

Stiles sighed in relief, threw Rebekah a smile thank you and sat down next to her, looking at Sophie, "Well, do tell."

Sophie stutters in embarrassment, "I wasn't always an advocate for the witches. My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to travel and play. But I wanted to be a chef, so I came back to Rousseau's. I met my sister there that day. She wanted to let me know that the elders had come to a vote. They'd decided to move forward with the Harvest."

"What the bloody hell is the Harvest? Asked a confused Rebekah.

Stiles spoke up before Sophie, "It's a ritual their coven does every three centuries so that the bond to their ancestral magic is restored."

Sophie looks at him confused, as to how he knew that, before shrugging, "Yeah, he's right. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" asked Nik, annoyed.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his brother, before turning towards him, "Because the Harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations."

"Then how are you so versed about this, Harvest, brother?" asked Nik, challenging.

Stiles gave Nik a look before he said just one word, "Augustine."

Nik looked down guiltily, while Sophie just looks at everyone awkwardly and continues, "Like Noah's ark or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally and some people don't."

She told them about how eight girls initiated the ceremony, with all the elders present, how she had tried to stop them, because her niece was one among the girls.

"They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the Harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" asked Rebekah, curiosity lacing her voice.

But before Sophie could answer, Nik's phone rings, snapping them all out of their musings.

"Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

Klaus then proceeds to talk to Marcel, about meeting in the Bayou, and agrees to go. On hearing about the dead witches in the bayou, Sophie straightens, "You can't go out there now."

Hayley, just then walks in with a mug, when Sophie continued, "I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get them before sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

Klaus turns towards her, an angry expression on his face, "Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her or to, you know, that." pointing awkwardly to the baby.

Hayley just looks at him exasperated, "You are all class."

Klaus ignores Hayley, looks at Sophie, warning her, "Stay put and save the rest of the story 'til I return." and then walks out.

* * *

Rebekah had gone out, to follow Hayley who'd snuck out to find more answers about the wolves, who'd protected her. Klaus had gone over to the Big Aggies Bayou Bar, to meet with Marcel. Stiles was walking over to the St. Anne's Church, to talk to Father Kieran and Davina, if he could.

As he entered the church, he remembered that the last time he'd visited he had felt death, a lot of death. That was the reason for his visit, to know what had happened, because he had had a vague idea that it had to do something with the witches.

He saw Father Kieran standing at the altar, leaning onto the table, seeming deep in thought. Stiles walked up behind the Father, and cleared his throat, to make his presence known. The Father turned, just as a tear slipped from his eyes, which he wiped away immediately.

Stiles noticing this, asked, "Are you alright, Father?"

Father Kieran just nodded stiffly at Stiles, "Yes. What are you doing here, again?" asked distantly.

"You know, the last time I came here, I sensed a darkness, that shouldn't exist in a church, unless it had something to do with a witch?"

The Father looked at Stiles, stiffly, but not before Stiles caught a glimpse of understanding and deep sadness in his eyes.

So he continued, "And by the look on your face and by your silence, what I'd assumed was right."

"What do you want, Stiles?" sighed Kieran, defeated, knowing that the young Mikaelson wouldn't go until he gave him something.

"What I want to know, is what happened here, to bring so much darkness?"

Stiles had read the stories about how a seminary student had gone rouge and killed all his fellow seminaries. But Stiles didn't for a minute believe that the kid had just snapped and had done an investigation, of his own and had come to a startling conclusion that a hex had been placed on the kid. He'd come to the Father to confirm his conclusions.

Father Kieran took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing that he would be telling the Original, what happened on that fateful night and the events preceding it.

* * *

Hayley, Stiles and Rebekah were standing near the piano, Rebekah pouring scotch into three glasses. She hands one to Stiles who downs it in one go and offers the other one to Hayley, who gave her a look, at which she shrugged and downed them both.

"I don't care if we have to get you a leash. That was your last trip to the bayou. What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?" said Rebekah, annoyed slightly at Hayley for running out into the bayou.

Hayley sighs, looking lost, "I feel like we're connected somehow. I don't know. Maybe it's just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there, but sometimes when I feel like it's me against the world, keeps me going."

Stiles who'd grown fond of Hayley, quietly assured her, "You know, I do consider you family Hayley, like the other wolves in the Pack."

"Well, if you ask me," said Rebekah, nonchalantly, "family is a pain in the behind. And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don't ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone."

Stiles laughs at his sisters childish nature, fondly, knowing well enough behind her tough-girl exterior, Rebekah was a caring and loving person. Hayley smiled softly at them both. Before anyone could say anything, the front door opens up and Klaus walks in hurry and looks at them all, his expression somewhere along happiness and slight fear.

Rebekah sighs in relief, "Nik. Finally. What...?"

She gets interrupted as Elijah walks in, startling them all for an instant, before they all smile at him with happiness. Rebekah stares at him for a moment before she jumps and tackles him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Elijah. You're safe."

Elijah looks at Stiles, with surprise etched on his face, smiles at him, let's go of Rebekah and grabs Stiles in a hug.

"Little brother, it is a pleasure to finally see you, after so long."

"I know."

Elijah then notices Hayley, who smiles at him and walks away, letting the family have their little reunion.

"Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" asked Rebekah, excited.

Stiles laughs and shakes his head at his sister.

But Elijah looked completely distracted, "Excuse me, just a moment." He kissed Rebekah on the cheek and walked away, to follow Hayley.

Rebekah looks at him confused, "Where's he going?" she asked the others.

Klaus and Stiles chuckle at their sister's ignorance.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Mikaelson's and Hayley met up in Elijah's office, to talk about what he'd found. Rebekah and Klaus were sitting on armchairs opposite to where Elijah was standing, leaning against the bookshelf, behind the chair. Hayley and Stiles, standing next to each other beside the table leaning onto the fireplace.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. The story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina."

Stiles nodded at them, before, he said, "It is true. Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young, pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina."

Elijah nodded at Stiles, agreeing with him, continued, "If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

Stiles shook his head, but paused before he said, "No. Maybe it does, but Davina has to be sacrificed."

The others looked at Stiles with startled, questioning eyes.

"I'll explain. Elijah you said that Davina couldn't sometimes control her power, right?" Elijah nods at that, confused. "That is because, when the Reaping is almost upon us, she _will_ lose control. The elements will act against her. She will destroy the Quarter, if the power doesn't go back into the earth. And if she keeps it she'll die, taking us with her. Its death and destruction for everyone if she isn't sacrificed. And before you ask, no, she wouldn't die, she will be brought back after the Reaping."

This revelation made everyone stop wondering about the why and started on wondering about the consequences. Stiles sat silent, giving them time to contemplate.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for, let us go finish the job the witches started." said Klaus, nonchalantly, getting up off his seat, but before he could fully stand Stiles was pushing him back down in his chair.

"No. _We_ aren't doing the killing today, _we_ are going to wait for the opportune moment. And we do not kill children." said Stiles, staring down at Klaus, with his hands crossed over his chest. "Oh. And before we _adjourn,_ I would like to know what happened to my daughter."

Stiles asked his siblings, staring them down, who all looked down guiltily, not meeting his eyes. Stiles, noticing this, said in a defeated tone, "Oh. So you all know, but didn't bother to tell me what happened to my own daughter. Elijah, even you."

"I deeply am sorry, brother. I will let Niklaus tell you, what happened after the fire." said Elijah, his eyes conveying how truly sorry he was for not telling him.

Klaus sighed, cleared his throat as he started his story.

* * *

 _New Orleans, 1798_

 _Klaus had compelled a human man who was walking down the street, to start a fire at the Maybell farm, over an hour ago. He had already lured Stiles in and daggered him. He walked over to the little cottage, being eaten up by the raging fire that was consuming everything in its wake. He was thinking about how the Maybell witch had spoken sweet words to his kind and loving brother, trapping him in her web of lies, how he'd thought he lost his beloved brother to the witch._

 _He stood in front of the little cottage on the farm, enjoying and savoring his victory, when he saw the said witch running out of the house._

 _The woman clutched at her womb, running out of the burning house, and collapsed onto the ground, her breath, coming up in small sobs, her chest heaving as she took hard deep breaths._

 _Klaus looked on in anger at the witch, deciding to finally kill her with his bare hands, he moved toward her, in anger._

 _The woman, Klaus had learned was named Augustine, looked up at him in relief, which turned to horror as she saw his face._

 _She kept a protective hand on her womb, muttering under her breath rapidly. As she finished she looked up at Klaus with pleading eyes, "Please, save my daughter, before she dies with me. Please." She had begged him with tears running down her face._

 _Klaus just laughed at her. He just picked her up, his hands on her throat, choking her, when she choked and spluttered out, "She is your niece, a Mikaelson, your blood. Please. Save her. Stiles would never forgive you if you don't."_

 _Klaus' grip on her throat loosened a bit, hesitating for a minute before, he squeezed tighter, said, "You are lying, you filthy witch. You took my brother from me. And for that I am going to kill you and that spawn of yours."_

 _Elijah came out of nowhere and threw Klaus against a tree, keeping him pinned there. "You will not harm Augustine, Niklaus. Like she said Mischief would never forgive you. And the child is Stiles', he had confided in me a day ago. You can leave now."_

 _Klaus looked at Elijah in anger, but left without a fight. Elijah ran over to the witch, bit into his wrist and gave her his blood, healing her._

 _Augustine sighed in relief, she looked at Elijah with a small tired smile, "Thank you. I-" Before she could continue, she let out a sharp gasp of pain. "The baby, Alexandria." she gasped out, before she lost consciousness._

* * *

Elijah had stopped talking as he saw his brother's pained expression.

"What...? How did she die?" asked Stiles, stuttering, his voice cracking with emotion, as a tear ran down his face, which he wiped off quickly.

"I took her to an elder witch, where she gave birth to Alexandria, a beautiful baby girl. Augustine died soon after she gave birth, placing the baby in my care. She died, not before asking for you, but you had already been daggered, she told me to tell you to forgive Niklaus and that she had performed your spell. I took baby Alex to the Claire witches, who took care of her, until she was old enough, to move out. I had convinced the Claire's to not say anything about us, Mikaelson's, but somehow she did find out, and came to me. I told her about you, how you were daggered. She ran away soon after, but kept correspondence with me over the years. She took her mother's name, Maybell. I always kept my word to Augustine to take care of her family, and to this day I have kept my word. After Marcel freed you, I tried to tell you, but had already run away; we never did find you later."

Stiles looked lost, as Elijah continued, "Almost a century after Alex had disappeared, and her grandson, Daniel came back with his family, and settled down. I helped him, anonymously of course, to rebuild his farm house. The Maybell's have stayed here, ever since. The last Maybell died a few years ago, from old age. I believe there aren't any more Maybells."

Stiles looked at Elijah, "Thank you." he then looked at Klaus, who was looking down guiltily, "I forgive you, brother." He got up after that to leave, when Elijah stopped him.

"I have a few journals and letters from Alex. She left it in my care. I can leave it on your table."

Stiles, who'd stopped, nodded without turning back, and walked out.

* * *

 _ **Do review!**_  
 _ **21 April 2k17**_  
 _ **~aag**_


	8. Chapter 8: Banshee Training

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _ **Banshee Training**_

 _"From all the poems written on the subject of unrequited love, there are so few on the pain of being the object of that affection. The truth is, it's not love on which the strongest foundations are built. It's the decency of merciful lies."_  
 _~ **Niklaus Mikaelson**_

* * *

Stiles had just got back from a small trip away from New Orleans, for a couple of days. In the two days he'd been gone; his siblings had jumped into more problems. He was sitting in the Palace Royale Hotel, where the Pack was staying at, relying most of everything that had happened in the last couple of days with his siblings.

Stiles thought about how the last two days had turned out to his siblings, without him to help them. The only Elder witch left in New Orleans, Agnes had kidnapped Sophie Deveraux, injected her with a cursed needle called the Needle of Sorrows, which was meant for killing a child in the uterus. Since, Hayley was linked to Sophie, the curse took effect in her and she fell sick. Elijah, who had made a deal with Davina, promising to help her with her uncontrollable magic, gave her the Spell of Unknotting, from their mother's Grimoire, which had helped them delink Hayley from Sophie, at the very last minute, almost killing Hayley and her child in the process. Rebekah had left after they'd saved Hayley and the baby from danger.

Father Kieran had held a Faction meeting with all the human leaders, which got interrupted by Klaus, who was bent on finding the witch Agnes, to kill her for endangering Hayley and the baby. But, in the end Elijah ended up killing Agnes and three other witches with her.

At the moment Stiles was waiting for the Pack to get ready, so that they could go train, in the bayou. Stiles had a faint idea that there might be other wolves, of the Type A kind, in the bayou. So, he knew it was safe to take the Pack there. Scott, Malia and Liam would be running in the woods to keep up their shape, while Stiles was thinking about teaching Lydia a few things about being a banshee.

"Guys, let's move." shouted Stiles, when Scott came out of his room. "Let's get to the woods, by today please."

Scott gave Stiles a side grin at his sarcasm, even though it wasn't up to his standards. Scott knew Stiles was grieving, he'd found out his daughter had survived, but was sad that he hadn't had a chance to get to know her. Scott could sense Stiles sadness, even though he tried to hide it, it seeped through his armor occasionally.

The Pack left for the bayou in Stiles' Jeep, which had just come from Beacon Hills, with Lydia's car and Scott's dirt-bike. They reached the bayou, and got out, looking at the woods.

"Ah, finally some fresh air," said Malia, stretching her legs and taking deep breaths, "and wolves? I can smell wolves."

"Yeah. Me too." said Scott and Liam, together after sniffing the air.

"Yeah. You guys remember, I told you about another type of werewolves that existed?" when they all nodded at him he continued, "Well, Marcel had a witch curse all the wolves in the bayou, so that they can only turn to a human on the full moon. The opposite of a typical werewolf. So, yes. There are wolves running around the bayou. But I think they are hiding, if you look at all this mess." he said pointing to the _mess_. There were dusty clothes, hanging on rusted clothesline, and tents that looked as if a tornado had been through it, and various vessels strewn around.

"So, why are there two types of werewolves?" asked Lydia, ever the curious one, at which Stiles scratched his temple, awkwardly. "I mean, how did they come into existence? Or were there already two types during your time?"

Stiles looked at them awkwardly, as they turned to him for an answer. He cleared his throat before he said, "I...I, kind of created them?" Stiles said softly, unsure how he wanted to tell them.

"What?" asked Liam, curiously.

Stiles looked at them all once more and sighed, shaking his head, "Right. Ah. I created the Type B species of werewolves." he said slowly, ducking his head in embarrassment as they gave him questioning looks. "A century after I was turned, you know, into a Hybrid, I met a girl, a wolf, to be exact, Lucinda. She hadn't broken her curse yet, when I met her. But she was from a very prominent werewolf family, in that region. That was the first time I fell in love with someone. She understood me, even though she was vary initially, she wasn't repulsed by me either. My brother, Nik, never knew about us. None of my siblings knew about us. One day we had to leave that town, hearing news that our father was close. But I didn't want to leave, because she was already carrying our child. I couldn't put them in danger, so I left her when my siblings and I had to run. I regret that even now. But I went back a few years later, alone. I saw her there with my son, Haven, playing with her. When I finally had found happiness, I couldn't stay because I knew my father was hunting us down and that Nik would try something. I knew I had to leave, so I stayed for a month with them, being a family. On the day I had to leave was a full moon, Lucinda had already broken the curse, so I had to take care of Haven. One minute he was playing with me and the next he was shouting about a pain in his head, which continued to his gums and then his fingers, like how it was for you guys," Stiles said pointing to Scott and Liam, who nodded in understanding, "I tried to help, he was only 12, and he had to go through so much pain." Stiles had tears running down his face as he remembered what his son had to go through. "I didn't know what was happening, so I just held him till he started to turn. I couldn't understand how, why or what was happening, because I knew he hadn't killed anyone, I was there with him every minute of the month. Since I couldn't do anything, I just sat there, looking at my son, without knowing how I could help. After sometime, I realized that he'd stopped his shouting, so I looked up. What I saw had shocked me, he hadn't looked like the typical wolves that I'd come to know of. He had fur on his deformed face, and claws. Just like you guys. That's when Haven spoke to me. He hadn't turned into a full wolf; he was part wolf, part human, who could control his shifting, which I'd realized later. After that I'd stayed for a few more days to figure out what had been different. The other weres' were vary about him, so I took them far away from that town, to start new lives. I had created a new species of werewolves. In the later years, I searched far and wide for answers that I couldn't find anywhere. But, I always went back to them, every few years. Even after Haven's death, I went there to take care of his family, from far, of course. Haven had passed down the Type B werewolf gene, into his bloodline. And so was born a new kind of werewolf. The family was still there, till a few months ago, but not many."

"Wow, you created us!" exclaimed Liam, with a grin on his face.

Stiles gave him a pained smile, which Lydia noticed, and quickly said, "Okay, enough story time, let's get to what we wanted to do today."

Stiles smiled at her thankfully, and turned to the shape shifters, "Okay, you guys keep close, if you see any vampires; I don't think any would be crazy enough to wander into the bayou, but if you do, avoid them. Well, let's get on with it."

The wolves and the coyote got up and started running away from them. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lydia put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked in a gentle voice, concerned about him. He had told her about Augustine and their daughter, Alex. Lydia was worried about how he was suppressing his emotions and putting others before dealing with his own problems.

Stiles looked at her, with small reassuring smile, and nodded. "It's just these few days have been a crazy emotional roller-coaster ride. But, yes. I'm fine."

Lydia noticed the dismissal in his tone, and didn't pry. They walked down towards the lake, when Lydia asked, "Why were you embarrassed about the story?"

Without looking at her Stiles said, distantly, "Because, her name was Lucinda Hale. The first Type B werewolf was her son, Haven Hale, my first child."

Lydia tripped on a root in shock, but just before she fell, Stiles was next to her holding her steady, looking at her, and she blushed slightly, as he let go.

Lydia laughed, "So, Derek, Peter and Cora are related to you. You are their, great times something grandfather."

"Right," Stiles cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "Okay, you know how radar works, right?" Lydia smiled at him and then nodded. "Using the exact theory, you have to scream. Your scream should be like a bullet."

Stiles and Lydia stayed there, Lydia screaming at him, without much progress, for almost an hour, when Stiles got a call. Nik had called to tell him that Hayley had been missing and that they were tracking her down in the bayou.

"Well, we'll stop and continue later or tomorrow, I don't think it's good for your throat, if you keep screaming," said Stiles, "Or for my ears." He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, and I'm sorry!" said Lydia, at which Stiles smiled and shrugged at her.

"Let's go find that wolf." said Stiles, sighing at his new predicament. They walked down the lake, and stopped when they heard voices.

* * *

Klaus looked around at the battered shack on the banks of the lake, where he found a dead Hybrid, when he noticed Elijah and Hayley walking towards him.

"There you are. I see you found our wandering stray. Perhaps she could shed some light on the situation." Klaus said pointing to the dead Hybrid; he kicks at it, which tumbles down from the shack. "This would appear to be the body of a Hybrid."

"His name was Dwayne." said Hayley annoyed at Klaus.

"Well, whoever he was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" asked Klaus, curious about who could sire a hybrid other than him.

"As if you don't know." exclaimed Hayley angrily walking towards him, but Elijah pulls her back and walks towards Klaus.

"Ah. Aren't you two fast friends?" said Klaus, amused. "Well, come on, then. What horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory." said Elijah, at which Klaus looked at him with a questioning. "That the blood of her child could be used to sire Hybrids." Klaus looked shocked, but hides it quickly. "He claims you knew that. Furthermore, you intend to you this knowledge to build an army."

"And of course, you assume it's true. I mean, why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood? A heartbroken, little crybaby points his finger at me, and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst... Especially when it comes from her." said Klaus pointing at Hayley, who glares at him.

"Spare me your indignation." accused Elijah. "When have you ever demonstrated any kind of concern towards Hayley or her child beyond your own selfish pursuits? And what was it you once said to me? _'Every king needs an heir.'_ "

Klaus looks at Elijah, a hurt look clear on his face. "My big brother... So, you doubt my intentions. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the noble Elijah, how can I be anything but the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator... A bastard?"

Klaus walks towards Elijah, "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And to Rebekah. And to Sti-"

"Not to me brother." Stiles said as he and Lydia walked towards them. "You may have done a lot of horrible things, but I do not believe you'd use your own, flesh and blood, as you put it, to your own selfishness. What I do believe is that you are paranoid and narcissistic about someone you don't like. So you kill them. But, I know that you care about the child Hayley is carrying. I can see it in your eyes. And Elijah, I didn't know why you'd believe something, a hurt Hybrid, with a vengeance against Nik, would tell you."

Klaus just looked at Stiles, annoyed, but then jumped towards Elijah, and bites him on his neck.

Lydia lets out a shriek, "Oh, God." she exclaimed, when Klaus bit Elijah, clutching at her heart.

"Who is this, dear brother?" asked Klaus, walking towards them, wiping the blood from his face on his already bloody shirt.

Stiles looks at him annoyed, "Really? You had to bite him, didn't you?" Stiles sighed shaking his head. "And this is Lydia Martin, my friend."

Klaus just gave him a wide smile and turned towards Lydia, "Ah. It's nice to meet you, Miss. Martin. I am, Klaus Mikaelson, the Hybrid."

Lydia gave him a tight smile, and looked at Stiles, beckoning him to get out of there.

"Well, you found the wolf, so we'll be leaving." said Stiles.

Stiles and Lydia left, walking back towards the other side of the lake. As they reached the spot, they saw a figure sitting, hunched, and shaking with sobs. Lydia seemed to recognize the figure.

"Tyler?"

Tyler looked up at the familiar voice; he hadn't heard that voice in a few years, not since he had activated his curse.

"Lydia?"

"Tyler!" exclaimed Lydia happily, running forward to hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Mystic Falls."

"I was. I just came to finish some business. What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah, I moved here, for college, with some of my friends. You know how mom never stays much at home after her divorce with my dad."

Tyler tensed at the mention of their mother. "Lydia, there's something you have to know about mom. She died a few months ago, someone killed her. I came here to kill him." said Tyler bitterly.

"What?" Lydia asked in a small voice, and then laughed, Tyler looked at her oddly. "I spoke to mom a few days back, she's perfectly fine, Tyler. I believe she's in France now."

"No. I saw her body. Klaus Mikaelson killed her, drowned her." said Tyler, not believing Lydia.

Stiles cleared his throat, letting them know he was still there.

Tyler and Lydia looked up at him.

"Who are you?" growled Tyler, pulling his step-sister closer towards his side.

"Tyler. Behave. This is Stiles, one of my best friends. Stiles, this is my step-brother, Tyler Lockwood." said Lydia, trying to diffuse the tension between them.

"And the person who knows what happened to your mother." Stiles said, as Tyler looked at him suspiciously. "Natalie Carol Lockwood is still alive. I met her a couple of days ago, in, as Lydia mentioned, France. Yes, my brother might have tried to drown her, but I got to her before she died. I gave her my blood and saved her, and she told me to fake her death. I obliged. And then two days later, I took her to France. She gave me this," Stiles pulled out an envelope from an inside pocket and handed it over to Tyler, who took it hesitantly. "To give you when I could."

"Your brother tried to kill my mother?" exclaimed Lydia, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Lydia, but your mother asked me not to." Stiles shrugged, awkwardly.

"Wait. Your brother, as in you are a Mikaelson?" asked Tyler, pulling Lydia behind him.

"Yes. Younger bother to Elijah and Klaus, and elder to Rebekah. I believe you know her?"

Tyler threw him a dirty look and turned towards Lydia, "How the hell did you get caught up in the supernatural business?"

"When a psychotic werewolf bit me." said Lydia, sarcastically. "When did you?"

"I'm a werewolf. I broke the curse, when I accidentally killed my classmate."

"Right. I'll let you two catch up." said Stiles, "I'll be by the Jeep, Lydia."

Lydia just nodded at him as she punched Tyler, "You killed someone?"

Stiles walked away, towards the Jeep, where he saw Scott, Liam and Malia, running towards him.  
"Where's Lydia?" asked Scott looking around, as he bent down to catch his breath.

"She's, out there, speaking to her, step-brother."

"Step-brother?" asked Malia, raising a perfectly sculpted brow.

Stiles nodded at her, and told them about how he'd gone to France to talk to Natalie about something. She was staying near where Chris Argent and Isaac were. Lydia came back a few hours later, and they went back to town to have a hearty lunch. The Pack went around town, enjoying their time away from the supernatural. Stiles left them to go see his family, when he walked into Rebekah.

"Becks? I thought you left."

"I did, but I guess I came back to stay for some time." Rebekah hesitated, before saying, "Marcel and I are trying to take down Niklaus. I know he trusts you, so can you help us?"

Stiles looked at her unbelievably, "You really think you can take him down? No. I won't stand with you in this, but I won't tell Nik either. But this attempt is futile, I'm warning you. You will only bring his wrath down on you."

Rebekah gives him a betrayed look, but Stiles just shakes his head, and walks away.

* * *

 _ **29 April 2k17**_  
 _ **~aag**_


End file.
